Everything
by onholiday
Summary: ONESHOT SONGFIC TO EVERYTHING BY MICHAEL BUBLE'... The Gang is at the beach for Senior week, Troy realizes Gabriella is his everything Troyella fluffycute


She's his everything "Troyella" oneshot. sounds cheesy, I know but please R&R anyway

* * *

I have writers block with my 2 stories [HSM- Senior Year and [Read it and Weep- More 

_Italics are song lyrics to "Everything" by Michael Buble'_

Gabriella and Troy were walking down the beach holding hands during Senior Week. They were both beaming and thinking of how soon this incredible feeling would end when Gabriella went to Duke and Troy, to Saracuse. They were asking eachother lighthearted questions just to break the seriousness of separation in a few months, so they sat down in the sand and just watched the sun set.

"Troy?"

"mhmm?"

"what do you think you'll miss most... from East High?" Gabriella mentally kicked herself 'it will be basketball... you know that!'

Troy's POV

Leave it to Gabriella to ask the impossible question. I have no i-... I didn't think I knew, but I was sitting right next to it.

_You're a falling star, You're the get away car.__  
__You're the line in the sand when I go too far.__  
__You're the swimming pool, on an August day.__  
__And you're the perfect thing to say._

I just sat there, my mind was blank though, because I could never think straight with Gab... and weirdly enough I kinda liked that insecure feeling. She just sat there watching the ocean's waves crash, and I was watching her... if I opened my mouth I felt like I'd ruin her peaceful moment... then when she felt my gaze and turned to me, but blushed and looked down at the sand with a growing smile on her face... I love that and she knows I do.

_And you play you're coy, but it's kinda cute.__  
__Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.__  
__Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.__  
__Cause you can see it when I look at you._

I know its Gab that I'll miss the most, I thought basketball for the first two seconds and then I realized that having her around made me play better, having her around never let me stop smiling... having her around was the best thing that happened when things got out of control...

_And in this crazy life and through these crazy times__  
__it's you, it's you, you make me sing.__  
__You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

We sat there in the most comfortable silence until she burst out laughing about something I said yesterday... She's a genius, naturally because class valedictorians usually are, but I love when she is completely random and "lets go"... I never see it coming, but I'm always glad when it does.

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,__  
__And you light me up, when you ring my bell.__  
__You're a mystery, you're from outer space,__  
__You're every minute of my everyday._

This usually leads to me picking her up by her waist and swinging her around, hardly listening to her constant "put me down!"s, and today was no exception.. but this time, her expression after finally being let down was different. Gabriella was smiling at me in the same way as when I finally got the courage to ask her to me my girlfriend... that was the best day... and I couldn't help but put my arms around her small frame and kiss the top of her head. I heard her sigh into my chest... she was thinking of next year again and being long distance so I whispered soothingly in her ear "Shh... we'll be alright next year. I promise"

_And I can't believe, that I'm your man,__  
__And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.__  
__Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,__  
__And you know that's what our love can do._

She lifted her head and smiled a sad smile with a tear rolling down her face, which I wiped away.. my had trembling a little because we both knew what was coming and we didn't know how to handle it. But she took my trembling hand in hers and smiled encouragingly at me..."Troy, we'll just have to make small sacrifices... thats all." I leaned in and kissed her on the lips, still holding hands, and smiled as we broke apart, "I know Gab, it's just gonna be... different."

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times__  
__It's you, it's you, You make me sing__  
__You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

"I'll miss you"

"Hey! listen to me," I began, half convincing myself, blinking back a tear or two, "we have the whole summer... okay?" she nodded. "Good, because I don't think I... I know I couldn't say goodbye today..." she beamed at me, causing my heart to race..." I... I love you Gabriella... I'll miss you the most next year."

"I love you too Troy... always have," she took my left hand "and always will" she said entwining her fingers with mine.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times__  
__It's you, it's you, You make me sing.__  
__You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

"You're my everything." I said more with more confidence than anything I ever said... I couldn't hold back the tears this time and she couldn't either... so there we sat, hand in hand, her head on my shoulder and my head on hers... everything was perfect.

_You're every song, and I sing along.__  
__'Cause you're my everything._

END

Reviews my friends!


End file.
